Quand le danger nous guette
by Kary Macawal
Summary: Kary est une petite fille comme les autres: gentille, très féminine... Ou pas. Non, en réalité, elle est tout sauf normal. Animée depuis petite par la vengeance, elle a 14 ans lorsqu'elle débarque à Magnolia. Mignonne, certes, elle n'en reste pas moins bagarreuse, et pourvu d'un potentiel magique effrayant... (K plus parce que j'ai tendance à être vulgaire XD)
1. Prologue XD

Salut, salut tout le monde! Voici ma nouvelle fiction! YATAAA... Bref... C'est un fiction que j'écris depuis l'année dernière, donc j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance :)

Je vais poster le prologue, accompagné du chapitre 1. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si cela vous plaît, j'essayerais de poster un chapitre à une semaine d'intervalle :P

PS: Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, et Fairy Tail non plus! En revanche, Kary, si, ainsi que d'autres personnages de cette fiction (je le préciserais dans la description XD) donc, pour ces personnages la, merci de ne pas y toucher X( j'ai horreur du plagiat (et non, je n'ai pas plagier la fiction de Panda-Yaoi concernant Kary, Alice... CAR CE SONT JUSTEMENT MES PERSOS! Voila :) Sinon je vous aime)

Bisous, bisous BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE!

Prologue : L'enfant perdu

… : Maître ! Là ! Sous les décombres !

… : Bonté divine... Encore un cadavre de villageois. Et sinon, toujours ces corps de mages noirs

… : Maître, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai entendu du bruit sous les décombres

… : Ah !

Après avoir déblayé le sol, ils tombèrent sur le cadavre d'une femme

… : Elle est morte

… : Maître ! Attendez ! Dans ses bras !

… : Un bébé ? *Le prend* Il respire

… : Il a un collier autour du cou. *Lit* Ka… ry… KARY !

… : Nous n'avons plus qu'à emmener cet enfant avec nous. ON RENTRE

… : BIEN MAÎTRE

Voila :) J'espère que cela vous plaira! Bisous, bisous :3

Kary / Cergy (pour le Cergy, je vous jure, il y a une explication logique et rationnelle! Enfin... pas si rationnelle que ça XD)


	2. Chapitre 1: Vérité

Salut, salut! De retour pour un premier chapitre! Bref, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, et pour ceux qui nous rejoigne, allez lire le prologue s'il vous plaît (c'est important pour la compréhension de l'histoire!) Bref voila! Par contre, je le dis et redis, pas de PLAGIAT! Tout est issu de ma petite caboche (et oui, malgré ma folie apparente) alors s'il vous plaît, respectez mon travail :)

PS: Fairy Tail et ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bisous, bisous :P Je vous aime BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE!

Chapitre 1 : Vérité

Quelques années plus tard.

Kary, 8 ans.

Kary : Papy !

Maître (du village) : Oui Kary ?

Kary : J'ai entendu Maona dire que je n'étais pas de ta famille. C'est vrai ?

Maître : Ecoute… oui, c'est vrai. Et puisque le jour est arrivé, je vais tout te dire. Shawn ?

Shawn : Oui maître ?

Maître : Vient, s'il te plait.

Flash-back.

I ans, un petit village alentours a été dévasté lors d'une mission d'une guilde officielle contre une guilde noire : Fairy Tail. Ils ont massacré tous les mages noires, et, dans la foulée, tous les habitants du village… ton village. C'est Shawn qui t'a trouvée. Ta mère t'avais protégée et te tenais dans ses bras. Nous t'avons emmené et je t'ai pris avec moi comme ma propre petite-fille. Alors oui, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, mais je te considère comme ma petite-fille.

Kary: (Pleure) Sniff… Merci papy, merci Shawn.

Shawn : Pff J

Wakanda : Maître ! Des mages nous attaquent !

Maître : Que veulent-ils ?

Wakanda : Ils disent qu'ils sont à la recherche d'une démone

Maître : Kary…

Kary : Quoi ?

Maître : Tes cheveux rouges et tes yeux verts peuvent laisser penser que tu es une démone. Shawn ! Cache-toi avec elle dans la réserve à l'arrière !

Shawn : Bien maître (tire Kary)

Kary : (Pleure) NON ! PAPY ! NON !

Maître : J

Plus tard

… : Bonjour ! Je suis de Fairy Tail et… je suis à la recherche d'une petite démone

Maître : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

… : Allons. Je sais bien que votre petite fille est une démone

Maître : SORTEZ !

… : Vous le prenez comme ça ?

BLAM !

Kary : (Pleure) Hmmm !

Shawn : Chhhhhut !

… : (Ouvre le rideau) Oh ! Mais elle était là notre petite démone !

BLAM !

Shawn : KARY !

… : A la revoyure! MOUAHAHAH!

Voili, voilou :) Bon, désolé pour ce rire sadique très étrange XD bref les gens je vous aime, et j'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre 2 ;)

Kary / Cergy


	3. Chapitre 2: Départ

Raaaah... Allez, j'suis trop sympa!

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous poster le deuxième chapitre :D Donc, pour ne pas vous faire languir, voici le chapitre 2 :D

Dites moi si vous voulez une pitite description de Kary dans la description du prochain chapitre :P Dites le moi en laissant un p'tit comm'

Et, les gens, les reviews, les follows, les fav's, c'est cool, et moi ça m'encourage! Et... bon allez, je mettrais peut être le chapitre trois aussi ce soir (mais attention c'est exceptionnel) mais il me faut un peu de soutien de votre part ;) surtout que j'ai envie d'allez jusqu'au bout de cette fic'! J'ai plein de chapitre en réserve XD

Bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE!

Chapitre 2 : Départ

Shawn : **Kary ! Kary tu m'entends**

Kary : **Hmmm ! Oui. Et Papy ?**

Shawn : **Il… il est… mort**

Kary : **Non ! Tu mens ! Tu mens !**

Voit son grand-père

Kary : *_Pleure*_ **Pa… PY !**

Tout le village était en deuil

6 ans plus tard : Kary, 14 ans

Wakanda : **Alors ça y est, tu nous quittes ?**

Kary : **Oui !**

Nanao : **Prend bien soin de toi d'accords ?**

Kary : **Ne t'inquiète pas**

Shawn : **Et puis, je serai là pour la surveiller !**

Village : **FAITES BON VOYAGE !**

Kary : **MERCI !**

Sur le bateau

Kary : **T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas de venir avec moi ?**

Shawn : **Je l'aurai fait si ça me dérangeais ?**

Kary : **Heu… Non !**

Shawn :** Bah alors ?**

Kary : **Oui, oui, bon d'accord j'avoue que ma question est bête.**

Shawn :** Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

Kary : **Méchant... **

Shawn: **Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Magnolia ?**

Kary : **Parce qu'il y a Fairy Tail**

Shawn : **Encore cette histoire de vengeance**

Kary : **Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Fairy Tail m'a tout pris ! Absolument tout ! Mon village natal ! Ma famille ! Ma mère ! Papy ! Et… qui sait, j'avais sûrement un père, des frères et sœurs, et j'en passe !**

Shawn : _*La prend dans ses bras*_ **Chut. Tu ne le sauras jamais, alors cesse de te torturer !**

Kary : **…** _*Se dégage*_ **On arrive**

Shawn : **Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?**

Kary : **Je me suis inscrite au lycée. Et toi ?**

Shawn : **Il faut que je me rendes au conseil**

Kary : **Au… conseil ?**

Shawn :** Bah oui. J'avais une vie avant de revenir au village, il y a 14 ans**

Kary : **Ah. Bon. Et… tu rentreras quand ?**

Shawn : _*Lui fait une pichenette*_ **Le soir même. Je passerais te chercher au lycée**

Kary : **Ok ! **

Voili voulou! Merci à Matirudo-San, qui m'a donné deux trois conseil utiles pour vous présenter une p****n de présentation!

Voila donc j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous continuerez à me suivre! Et n'oubliez pas ces trois mots: **reviews, follows, fav's**

Bisous!

Kary


	4. Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle vie

Salut, salut tout le monde :)

Je suis heureuse de poster ce chapitre 3! J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît :) Je commence à avoir quelques lecteurs réguliers, dont une amie à moi, qui pourtant n'aime pas les mangas! Étonnant n'est-ce pas? Bref... Je vous rappelle qu'un petit comm', fav'... Ne fait de mal à personne. Au contraire, moi, ça me rend plus qu'heureuse :P

Voili voulou!

Bisous, bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE :D

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie

Kary : Ouah ! Stylée la baraque !

Shawn : -' On reste zen ! Ta chambre est à l'étage

Kary : (Monte) C'est… immense ! Shawn, t'es génial !

Shawn : Je sais

Le lendemain matin

Kary : **Hmmm… SHAWN ?**

Pas de réponse

Kary : **Quelle heure ?** *7h00*** Il est déjà partie. Bon allez ! Debout**

Elle se prépara et, à 8h00, partie pour le lycée

Proviseure :** Mademoiselle Macawal ?**

Kary : **Oui ?**

Proviseure : **Bonjour, je suis madame Conrad, la proviseure, et voici la présidente des déléguées, Erza Scarlet**

Kary : **Enchantée**

Erza : **Bienvenue à Fairy School ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici**

Kary : **Moi aussi**

Erza : **Bien, alors, en quelle classe es-tu ? **

Kary : **Heu… 2****nd****10**

Erza : **Bien. Nous sommes dans la même classe**

Kary : **Cool**

Erza : **Bien, suis-moi**

En classe

Prof de français : **Bon, je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade**

Kary : **Bonjour, je m'appelle Kary Macawal. J'ai 14 ans et je viens du village Mirokoan, de l'île Minaï**

Classe : **Bonjour !**

Après les cours, à la pause

Erza : **Macawal, je te présente Lucy…**

Lucy : **Salut !**

Erza : **Grey…**

Grey : **'Lut**

Erza : **Jubia…**

Jubia : **Enchantée !**

Erza : **Et Natsu**

Natsu : **Pourquoi t'as des cheveux aussi rouge ? Tu ne serais pas une démone ?**

_BAF !_

Kary : **JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DEMONE !**

Erza : **Natsu ! T'as pas honte ?**

Natsu : **Heu désolé. C'est une mauvaise habitude. Une croyance idiote... Que m'a enseigné Ignir...**

Kary : **Heu non pardon c'est moi qui n'aurai pas dû m'emporter**

Et la journée se termina sans encombre

DRIIIIIIINNNNGGG !

Erza : **Au fait Macawal, demain, il y a un bal. La journée est banalisée, il n'y a pas cours. Vient à 18h au lycée, dans ta plus belle robe**

Kary : **Ok**

Natsu : *Arrive en courant* **Erza, y'a un pépin ! Un membre du conseil est devant le lycée !**

Erza : **Quoi? Mais...**

Kary : **Un membre du conseil ? Avec des cheveux châtain et des yeux bleus glace ?**

Natsu : **Heu ouais mais pourquoi ?**

Il n'eut pas sa réponse que Kary partit en courant. Natsu et Erza la suivirent, en courant également

Kary :** Shawn !**

Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme

Kary : **Shawn. Tu m'as manqué**

Shawn : **Je ne suis parti qu'une journée. Et tu avais l'air de tellement bien dormir que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller**

Natsu : **Macawal, tu le connais ? C'est ton…**

Kary : **Mon copain ? Non. C'est…**

Shawn : **Je suis son frère**

Natsu : **Ah. Ok**

Kary : **Bon bah… à demain**

Puis elle s'éloigna avec Shawn

Natsu : **Erza…. C'est mauvais ça**

Erza : **Ouais. Et j'ai l'impression que Macawal ne sait pas qui nous sommes**

Lucy : **Il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui dire pour le moment**

Erza : **Oui**

Vala, vala :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents (si vous les avez aimés XD) Bref...

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire, de me suivre ou de me fav' :3

Zou-bii!

Kary


	5. Chapitre 4: Trahison

Salut, salut tout le monde :) Oui, je sais, il is tard ... Mais que voulez-vous XD Je avais un pâté de devoir ... Un putain de bloc de foie gras quoi ... Une meule de gruyère ... Ok, je ai compris, je arrête ... Bref ... non, bah, Sinon, écoute, tout roule :) Merci à Ceux qui me suivent (bien au Québec CE ne Soit Que Le chapitre 4) à Ceux qui laissent des com 'ou me mettent en fav': 3  
>Bref, bichouch 'les gens, je te aime, garçons et filles de ma vie! Love Rock Forever and Ever: 3<br>Voili voilou ... Oui, ma mentalité ne va pas mieux ... Tout s'aggrave Avec le temps XD  
>Ok, je te sors: P<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Trahison<strong>

Kary : **Coucou Scarlet ! Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?**

Scarlet : **Non, non, ça va ! Salut Shawn**

Shawn : **Salut Scarlet**

Kary :** Scarlet, demain, toi et moi, on va faire les boutiques ! Il y a un bal au lycée et il me faut une robe**

Scarlet : **Ok**

Shawn : **Et moi en gros je reste ici et je fais le ménage ?**

Kary : **T'as tout compris ^^ !**

Shawn : **Bon ok =.=**

Le lendemain

Kary : **On y va**

Shawn : **Ok, mais rentrez au moins pour midi**

Kary : **Ok ^^**

Après de nombreuses… nombreuses courses

Kary : **Bon bah… je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ^^**

Scarlet : **Ouais !**

Elles rentrèrent

Kary : **Coucou, c'est nous !**

Shawn : **Ah ! Alors ?**

Kary : **J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut**

Shawn : **Impeccable**

Kary : **Ouais!**

Le soir même

Kary : **Alors ?** *Tourne sur elle-même*

Shawn : **T'es juste… magnifique**

Kary : **Merci. Bon bah… à tout à l'heure**

Shawn : **Ouais**

_Au lycée_

Erza : **Wouah ! Macawal !**

Kary : **Non Kary je préfère**

Erza : **Bon ok**

Et la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Kary dansa toute la soirée, surtout avec un garçon qui s'appelait Jellal. Puis la soirée pris fin et Kary sortit du lycée

Erza : **Kary !**

Kary : **Ah ! Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Jubia. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Lucy : **Suis-nous**

Kary : **Bon**

Et ils arrivèrent à un immense bâtiment

Kary : **C'est quoi ?**

Natsu : **Entre**

Elle entra

Kary : **Mais… c'est…**

Makarof : **Bienvenue à Fairy Tail**

Kary : **FAIRY TAIL ?**

Jubia : **Du calme**

Kary : **Laissez-moi partir**

Makarof : **Pas question. Nous avons des questions à te poser**

Kary pris un air résigné, ferma les yeux puis se concentra quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Makarof

Kary : **Ecoute moi bien, vieux schnok, je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes, alors laissez-moi partir ou…**

Makarof : **Ou tu feras usage de magie ? Tu en est incapable, je t'ai examiné quand tu es rentrée**

Kary : *Voix caverneuse* **Ne me sous-estime pas !**

Makarof : **Tu ne peux rien contre nous**

C'est alors qu'une aura oppressante se fit sentir dans toute la pièce, puis disparu.

Kary : *murmure* **5%**

Erza : **Mais…**

Kary : **LAISSEZ-MOI !**

Et le combat d'engagea. Kary, ne voulant pas faire usage de la magie, combattit à main nu

Shawn :** Kary !**

La jeune fille était blessée et flageolait

Shawn : **KARY !**

Kary : **Shawn…** *Tombe*

Shawn : **Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?**

Le combat fut rude, mais Shawn parvint à attraper Kary et à la sortir de la guilde

Shawn : **On rentre**

Kary : *D'un faible signe de tête* **Oui**

* * *

><p>Voila! Bon et bien... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :) J'aimerais beaucoup vous mettre une description de Kary, mais certain éléments risqueraient de vous spoiler... Donc... Voila :) Mais sinon, si vous la voulez tout de même, dites le moi, et puis je vous la donnerais ^_^<p>

VOILI VOILOU!

Bon et bien, sur ce... Bichouch' los amigos :3

Kary


	6. Chapitre 5: Adieu

Salut... Désolé, cette petite intro ne sera surement pas transcendante... Et je m'en excuse... Voyez-vous, journée de merde... Deux de mes amies sont parties en Espagne ce matin, et sans elle, je suis pas à l'aise... En plus, on m'a emmerdé toute la journée... J'en peux plus... Je suis vannée... Donc, s'il vous plaît, un com' serait gentil! Parce que vous n'en laissez pas beaucoup, et donc je ne sais pas si ma fic' vous plaît ou pas!  
>Bref... Voila... Donc un com', un fav' ou un follow', ça ne fait de mal à personne...<p>

Bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Adieu.<p>

Quelques semaines plus tard. Kary n'adressait plus la parole à personne, mis à part à Jellal, dont elle ne se méfiait pas. Elle avait peur des autres, peur qu'ils soient tous de Fairy Tail

Shawn : **Kary !**

Kary : **Oui ? Quoi ?**

Shawn : **Je dois partir pour le conseil, j'ai une mission importante. Je rentrerai dans un mois**

Kary : **Ah :( Bon… bah… Bonne chance !**

Shawn : **Ouais ! Allez, je rentrerai vite ! ***Part*

Kary : *Soupire* **Ouais…**

Un mois passa

Shawn : **Kary ? Je suis rentré**

Scarlet : *triste* **Salut Shawn**

Shawn : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scarlet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Scarlet : **Fairy Tail… S'en ai repris à Kary. Et ça a mal fini**

Shawn : **Quoi ? Mais ! Et… Où est-ce qu'elle est ?**

Scarlet : **Là ? Bah… En cours… Elle finit dans une heure...**

Shawn : **Ah… Ok :) Bon, bah… On aura qu'à aller la chercher**

1h plus tard

Pdv Kary

Shawn ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer… Vivement… J'aimerais tellement tuer chacune de ces maudites fées…

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit

Allez… J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer à la maison, de me faire un chocolat et de me mater un film

… : **Macawal !**

Et merde… Je me retournais… Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais… Erza… J'avais presque réussi à quitter le lycée sans encombre aujourd'hui… Comme d'habitude, elle ne prit même pas la peine de m'éloigner des autres… Natsu et d'autres garçons que je ne connaissais pas s'approchèrent. L'un d'entre eux me porta un coup à l'estomac… Je ne tenais plus… Le coup parti. Je pouvais me le permettre, nous avions passé le portail… Je le frappais, puis un autre… Quand enfin je réussi à m'arrêter, avant de frapper Erza

Kary : **5%**

Shawn : **Kary !**

Et merde… Journée à la con…

Pdv Shawn

Shawn : **Kary !**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout… Mais… Elle est… Depuis quand elle se bat !

Kary : Ah ! Shawn !

BAF !

Je la giflais… Oui, je n'aurais pas dû, mais elle n'aurait pas non plus dû se battre comme ça !

Kary : **Qu'est-ce qui te prend !**

Je ne répondis pas et m'éloignais rapidement… Elle finit par me rattraper…

Kary : **Si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter**

Nous marchions en silence… Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…

Après quelques jours

Pdv Kary

Shawn : **Excuse-moi de t'avoir giflé l'autre jour. Mais tu sais Kary… quoi que je fasse… même qui puisse te faire du mal… je… je t'aimerais toujours**

Kary : *L'embrasse sur le front* **Je sais… et je ne t'en voudrais jamais**

Shawn : **:(**

On pouvait lire une pointe de douleur dans les yeux de Shawn… Je ne le supportais pas…

Une semaine plus tard

Kary : **Shawn ? SHAWN ?**

Scarlet : **Il est parti**

Kary : **QUOI ?**

Elle courut, courut à en perdre haleine, dans tout Magnolia

Kary : **SHAWN ! SHAWN !**

_En même temps_

Pdv Shawn

Lahart : **Tu es sur de toi, Shawn ?**

Shawn : **Oui, ma décision est prise**

C'est alors qu'une énorme explosion retenti au port

Mage :** Monsieur, il y a une fillette qui fait de grands gestes dans notre direction !**

Shawn :** Passe-moi cette longue vue ! ***Soupire*** Kary…**

Kary se tenait sur le quai, les larmes aux yeux, le visage dur, le poing sur le cœur… J'entendis sa voix dans ma tête…

Kary : **Je te l'ai dit… Je ne t'en voudrais jamais… Mais si je devais tout refaire, tout serais exactement pareil…**

* * *

><p>Voilaaa! Bon bah... Sur ces bonnes paroles... Je vous quitte... Adieu!<p>

Kary


	7. Chapitre 6: Retour

Salut, salut!

Vraiment, vraiment désolé! Je sais, je suis à la bourre :P Mais bon... Pas eus le temps ce week-end :S

Bref... Voila le chapitre 6, en espérant que cela vous plaira :) Au fait, SERIEUSEMENT, laissez des reviews, ou mettez en follow ou en fav'! Ce serait cool :D J'demande pas grand chose, juste un comm' Voila...

Bisouch'!

Ah, si! Au fait! Je vais commencer une fiction sur Bleach :3 Alors n'hésitez pas à allez voir ^^'

Hi hi! So, I LOVE YOU, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Retour<strong>

Il était 7h. Un bateau accosta et un jeune homme aux cheveux mi- long descendit. Sa marche était rapide, et il se dirigea vers la forêt. Peu de temps après, il arriva devant une imposante maison. Il entra, se déchaussa, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et monta à l'étage. Là, il entra dans une immense pièce qui devait occuper tout l'étage.

Shawn : **Kary**

… : **SHAWN ! C'est toi?**

Un petit animal se jeta sur le jeune homme.

Shawn : **SCARLET ! Où est Kary ?**

Scarlet : **Kary ? Euh… Et bah… Comment dire… Elle… Elle est… Elle est morte i an**

Shawn : **QUOI ?**

Scarlet : **Va à Fairy Tail. Tu obtiendras des réponses**

Shawn : **D'accord**

Il sortit de la maison.

Lahart : **Shawn ? Où est la petite ? Ta sœur ou je ne sais quoi ?**

Shawn : *En colère* **Elle est morte ! Je vais à Fairy Tail !**

A Fairy Tail

Shawn : **MAÎTRE MAKAROF !**

Makarof : **Tient ! Shawn !**

Shawn : *Visage sombre, laissant échapper quelques larmes* **Qu'est-il arrivé à Kary ? A ****_MA_**** Kary !**

Lucy : **Kary… A finit par s'allier à Fairy Tail**

Shawn : **Impossible ! Elle vous déteste !**

Wendy : **Elle est venue nous voir, criant vengeance. Et, en remontant chronologiquement les évènements avec elle, nous avons fini par comprendre qui avait tué les gens qu'elle aimait**

Makarof : **C'était Ivan… Mon fils. Il a d'ailleurs déjà payé pour ses crimes il y a fort longtemps, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il restait une survivante de son massacre du village de Merkator**

Shawn : **MAIS POURQUOI KARY EST-ELLE MORTE !**

Roméo : **Elle nous a aidés dans de nombreuses missions**

Lucy : **Roméo ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien**

Roméo : **Laisse-moi finir. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle a obtenu grand nombre d'informations sur Ivan. Elle l'a traqué sans relâche et a fini par le trouver. Mais, ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'Ivan s'intéressait de près à elle. Tu as dû voir que son organisme était particulier. Elle a infiltré ses rangs, mais Ivan l'a capturée et a fait nombre de test sur elle pour savoir comment une si jeune fille pouvait contenir autant de puissance magique depuis sa naissance. Quand nous sommes arrivés… il était trop tard**

Shawn : **Non ! NON ! Vous mentez !**

Lucy : **Non malheureusement**

Erza : **Néanmoins… Je pense qu'elle savait qu'elle mourrait. Elle nous avait laissé une lettre pour toi**

Shawn la lut brièvement, la jeta et sortit précipitamment de la guilde, suivit de Lahart. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Natsu.

Natsu : **SHAWN !**

Shawn : **Quoi Natsu. Je souffre bien assez, alors dégage ou je te tue**

Natsu : **Oh ! Du calme. Non, je voulais te dire qu'il y avait une fille qui s'est installé il y a six ou sept mois dans la clairière. Si tu veux plus d'informations concernant Kary, va la voir, elle pourra te dire bien des choses. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle sait tout sur tout. Elle est peut-être médium, je ne sais pas**

Shawn : **Ok. Merci**

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse XS Vala :D<p>

Au fait, pitit sondage, vous préférez le Toshiro x Karin, le Toshiro x Hinamori, ou vous pensez que personne n'est assez bien pour le petit Shiro? Dites le moi en com' ;) Bisouch' los amigos :D

Merci à mon homologue préférée que j'adore de m'avoir relue :D

Bye!


	8. Chapitre 7: Réponses

Salut, salut tout le monde!

Comment allez-vous? Moi, perso, toujours aussi folle ^^

Bref... J'espère que vous me suivez un tant soit peu X) Et sinon bah... Merci à Richard de me permettre de publier cette fic' (Heu, je vous rassure, Richard n'est que mon PC :P Bref...) Voila, quand je disais que j'étais encore barrée ^^

Sinon, don't forget: reviews, follows, fav's!

Donc, I LOVE YOU, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

:3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : Réponses<span>**

Shawn et Lahart arrivèrent à la clairière

… : *en colère, la tenant à la gorge* **RÉPONDS ! OU EST-ELLE ?**

... : *suffocante* **Mais… AH ! Je… je n'en sais… rien !**

Shawn : **VOUS LA !**

… : **Non ! Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Fuyez !**

Une décharge magique frappa le mage noir, qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière

… : *reprend son souffle, les larmes aux yeux*** Pourquoi ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous voulez en savoir plus sur ELLE ? Votre petite sœur ?**

Shawn : *surprit* **Quoi ? Mais ! Comment ?**

… : *regard sérieux* **Il n'est pas difficile de lire sur le visage des gens. Je m'appelle Dara. Cette petite était très forte, mais, même quelques secondes avant qu'Ivan la tue, elle s'est refusée à utiliser plus de 5% de sa puissance. Car elle voulait tenir sa promesse. Elle a cru son grand-père, quand il lui a dit que, si Kary utilisait plus de 5% de sa puissance magique, vous risqueriez de mourir. Elle a pris cela au pied de la lettre. Une vie contre une vie. Mais elle n'a pas compris le véritable sens de l'explication de son grand-père. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que, si elle allait au-dessus des 5%, sa puissance magique risquait de s'emballer. Et, comme vous, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, vous étiez en permanence avec elle, vous risqueriez de subir les répercutions. C'est cela qu'il a voulu lui expliqué. Et, du haut de ses 7 ans, elle lui a promis cela**

Shawn : *choqué* **Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela, alors que même moi j'ignorais cela ?**

Dara : **On a dû vous le dire, je sais tout**

Shawn : **QUELLE IDIOTE ! Je… je vous remercie**

Dara : *regard triste* **De rien**

* * *

><p>Désolé, le chapitre est on ne peut plus court... J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même :)<p>

Bref, comme d'hab', don't forget: reviews, follows, fav's!

Vala vala

Bisouch'!

Kary :3


	9. Chapitre 8: Souvenirs et révélations

Hey, hey, hey ^^

Désolé, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre 8 la semaine dernière... Avec la reprise du lycée et tout le baltringue... Disons que bah... Enfin voila!

Donc aujourd'hui, je poste aussi le neuf ^^

Voila :) Sinon, don't forget: reviews, fav', follow!

Bisous, bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVES ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs et révélations<span>_**

Shawn rentra chez lui, prêtant sa chambre à Lahart. Il préférait dormir dans la chambre de Kary. Le lendemain, à Fairy Tail, Roméo lui apporta un album photo, qu'il commença à feuilleter avec le jeune garçon

Shawn : **J'ai loupé l'étape la plus importante de sa vie**

Il resta impassible

Shawn : **Pardonnez-moi maître. Je ne suis pas parvenu à protéger votre chère petite fille. Désolé**

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur une photo de la jeune fille qui l'intrigua. Il se rappela alors Dara

Shawn :** MERDE ! Mais oui ! Bien sûr !**

Il sortit de la guilde, suivit de Lahart, qui lui emboita le pas

Roméo : **Quoi ?**

_Dans la clairière_

La jeune fille était debout, le regard vide. Shawn s'approcha d'elle et s'écria

Shawn : **DARA!**

La jeune fille sursauta

Shawn : **Ou devrai-je dire… Kary !**

Lahart/Dara : **QUOI ?**

Roméo, qui avait suivi Shawn, n'en crut pas ses yeux

Roméo : **Tu… tu veux dire que…**

Dara : **Non… NON ! Elle est morte !**

_BAF !_

Dara venait de frapper Shawn si fort qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Roméo se précipita sur la jeune fille, la maîtrisa et la prit dans ses bras

Roméo : **Kary… Tu m'as tellement manqué…**

Dara : **Arrêtez… ARRÊTEZ ! Elle n'existe… plus…**

Dara avait perdu le sens de ce pourquoi elle luttait… maintenir la vérité sur la « mort » de Kary…

Dara : **ELLE EST MORTE !**

… : **Dara Kawasima ?**

Dara : *énervée* **QUOI ?!**

Mage du conseil : **Je viens de la part du conseil de la magie**

Dara : **Ah. Pardon. Entrez chez moi, j'arrive dans deux petites secondes**

Mage du conseil : **Bien**

Dara : **Je ne suis pas Kary. Alors partez**

Et elle rentra chez elle

Dara : **Que veux-tu Thomas ?**

Thomas : **Je viens te voir pour une urgence Kary**

Dara : **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que je suis « morte » et « enterrée »**

Thomas : **Oui pardon. Bien. Il y a deux semaines, une patrouille du conseil est partie vers les montagnes du Nord pour une inspection, et elle n'est pas rentrée. Tu peux faire quelque chose**

Dara : **Attends**

Elle se concentra et, au bout de quelques minutes, rouvrit les yeux

Dara : E**lle s'est perdue dans la montagne. Les grottes ne font de cadeau à personne. Un petit sort de localisation, et tu les retrouveras sans peine**

Thomas : **Merci Kary ^^ heu non Dara**

Dara : **De rien. Autre chose ?**

Thomas : **Oui. Il y aura une réunion des dix mages saints la semaine prochaine**

Dara : **Zut… Je n'aime pas ce genre de réunion**

Thomas : **Mais tu dois y allez ! Tu es la deuxième mage sainte ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être absente !**

Dara : **Bon… d'accord**

Thomas : **Bon, je dois y allez. J'ai rendez-vous avec maître Grandoma. Au fait… Ce n'était pas Shawn dehors ?**

Dara : **Si**

Thomas : **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?**

Dara : **C'est… mon frère… Enfin… Pas par le sang… C'est… compliqué**

Thomas : **Je vois. Bon allez, à la semaine prochaine. Je passerai te voir avant que tu n'entres en réunion**

Dara : **Ok**

Et Thomas sorti de la maison. Dara le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et attendit qu'il disparaisse. Mais, au moment où elle allait rentrer, on lui attacha les mains, lui fit un sort de sommeil et on lui mit un sac sur la tête

* * *

><p>Voila ^^ J'ai fait quelque modif' sur le chapitre de base, mais j'aime bien le rendu!<p>

Comme d'hab: review, fav' ou follow' _(Une de mes moi: pleeeeeeease / Le seul mec dans ma tête: oui parce que la politesse, c'est mieux *SBAM* / Moi: Coup de latte!)_


	10. Chapitre 9: Sources et désarroi

Re :) Me revoili me revoila!

Et oui, aussitôt posté, je replanche pour vous donner le chapitre 9 :D

Voila... Que dire de plus ^^ A part que j'aurait bientôt passé les 600 vues? Ce que je trouve génial :) Je vous remercie de tout mon petit coeur de folle psychopathe skyso :D

C'est tout :P Don't forget: review, fav', follows!

Bisous, bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 9 : Sources et désarroi<span>**_

Dara : **Hum**

… : **Elle se réveille**

… : **Maintenez la bien !**

… : **Elle est bien formée n'empêche !**

… : **Pas touche !**

Dara : *Pense* **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais ! Il me tripote là !**

Le pied de Dara parti en direction de la personne à qui la main appartenait

… : **AÏE ! Elle m'a frappé la garce !**

Le sac se souleva

Dara : **Shawn ? Roméo ? Natsu ? Lucy ? Jellal ? Erza? Luxus? Makarof?**

Luxus: *Se tenant la mâchoire* **Tu m'as fait mal!**

Dara : **Tu m'as tripoté !**

Shawn : **Elle marque un point**

Dara : *En donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes à Shawn* **Laissez-moi partir !**

Elle se concentra un instant

Dara : _*Thomas ! Tu m'entends ? Ils m'ont enlevé ! Fairy-*_

Elle ne put finir. Shawn, sachant qu'elle était dotée de dons télépathiques, donna un coup de coude à Natsu, qui assomma Dara

_Quelques instants plus tard, dans le bureau de Makarof_

Dara : **Mince…**

Makarof : **Tu reviens à toi**

Dara : **Laisse-moi partir Makarof !**

Makarof : **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a que moi. Je veux simplement que tu répondes à quelques questions**

Dara : **Pas question !**

Makarof : **Tu n'as pas le choix ! Sinon, je ne te dirais qui sont les membres de ta famille !**

Dara : **Hein ?**

Makarof :** Je suis parvenu à remonter ton arbre généalogique**

Dara : *En colère, mais résignée* **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

Makarof : **Pourquoi as-tu fais croire que tu étais morte ?**

Dara : **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**

Makarof : **Kary. Ne joues pas à ça avec moi**

Dara : **Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ivan a cru m'avoir tué. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger, et je ne me suis réveillé qu'au bout de quelques mois, dans une cellule abandonnée. Ivan avait dit, avant que je « meurs » que, si je lançais un appel télépathique, il vous tuerait tous. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais encore bien vivante, ni qu'il s'en prenne à vous. C'est pourquoi je suis resté à vos côtés sous une nouvelle identité**

Makarof : **Mais, si Ivan te croyais morte, pourquoi étais-tu dans une cellule abandonnée ?**

Dara : **Grâce à Thomas. Il avait investi les rangs ennemis avec moi et, quand Ivan a ordonné de jeté ma dépouille, Thomas m'a caché le temps que je sorte de ma léthargie**

Makarof : **Je vois**

Dara : **Maintenant, tiens ta part du marché !**

Makarof : **Bien. Ta mère s'appelait Caroline Macawal. Et ton père, Frédérick. Tes parents ont perdus toute leur famille dans la Grande Guerre d'il y a 200 ans**

Dara : **200 ans ?**

Makarof : **Laisse-moi finir. Tu es la dernière d'une famille de trois enfants. Tu as un frère et une sœur. Ta sœur à trois ans de plus que toi. Elle a 20 ans et s'appelle Alice. Ton frère a un an de plus que toi. Il a 18 ans et… tu le connais**

Dara : **QUOI ?**

Makarof : **Kary… Calme-toi… Tu… Tu es la petite sœur de Natsu**

Dara : **HEIN ?**

* * *

><p>Voila ^^ En espérant que vous prendrez plaisirs à le lire :3<p>

Une petite pensée pour Mati, qui me suit et laisse toujours des p'tits reviews bien simpatoche à la frapadingue de seconde que je suis ^^

Voila :P

Sinon, like everytime: reviews, fav', follow! (Le seul mec dans ma tête: Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? / Moi: Heu... Au revoir? / Une de mes moi: T'en veux une? / Moi: Ok, ok! S'il vous plaît! Et merci d'avance ^^)

Promis... Un jour, je vous présenterais les gens dans ma tête...

Bisous *µ*


End file.
